harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cult Following
The Cult Following is the eighth episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the eighth episode overall. Harry goes up against a rival private investigator in search of a cult dedicated to a popular actress. Synopsis Harry wakes up while at a Bradford Steel-Lydia Dove movie with Carolyn. After taking her back to her apartment, Harry heads to Glenn's where he spends the whole night drinking. Locking himself out of his apartment, he heads to his office where he finds a surprised Deborah and Jimmy the Foot, who thought they had the office to themselves for a few hours in the early morning. After Deborah and Jimmy leave, Harry receives a phone call from a woman who gives Harry an address, only saying that she needs a detective. Making the drive to North Fields, Harry arrives at a mansion whose butler escorts him in. Harry discovers this is Lydia Dove's ride Harry walks into a room mid-conversation; Jane Oliger, Lydia Dove's publicist, and Chuck Hanford, another local private eye, and Dove herself are in the room. Oliger explains that Dove has been receiving threats via letters from deranged fans. Hanford quickly ascertains that a cult is a behind it and that he is best equipped to keep Dove safe. Discovering Dove is shooting another movie with Steel, Harry invites Carolyn to head over to the set, where using Carolyn's journalist card, they get access. After a brief run-in with the director, Harry finds Chuck with Dove. Hanford reveals he found a church that the cult has been using to meet, complete with signed pictures of Dove on the walls. As Chuck is leaving, Harry sneaks up behind him, posing as an armed cultist. He gets Hanford to spill the location of the church. Harry also manages to get in a fight with Bradford Steel before leaving the set with Carolyn. Spinelli meets Harry outside the dilapidated church. Harry deduces that with so few footprints outside the church, it's likely that the cult is not very big. Furthermore, with so few members, it's strange that they were able to obtain so many photos. Just then, they hear someone approaching the church. Spinelli draws his weapon, but instead of a cult Jane Oliger enters the church disguised as best she can be. Frightened, she drops her papers. Jane tries to convince Harry she's being threatened into bringing more photos to the church, but Harry doesn't buy it. He reveals that Jane started the rumors to keep people talking about Lydia Dove. Oliger quickly confesses to the plot, and Spinelli arrests her. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Elsbeth Williams as Carolyn Hammett Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Recurring Cast Mark Zurek as Glenn Mark Zurek as Jimmy the Foot Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Drake Nester as Bradford Steel Brandi George as Lydia Dove Lukas Tomasacci as Butler Lukas Tomasacci as Chuck Hanford Elsbeth Williams as Jane Oliger Drake Nester as Director Commercial: Thug-Temp Hot Lukas Tomasacci as Mob Boss Drake Nester as Gangster Drake Nester as Commercial Announcer Lukas Tomasacci as Weasel Mark Zurek as Brick Brandi George as Thuglady Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Old Man Trivia *The episode starts off with movie dialogue. *Jimmy the Foot makes his appearance in the episode (outside of commercials) since No Fury. *Carolyn is star-struck much of the episode. *Ironically, Harry says that he is "not an actor". Brandon Leon-Gambetta has performed in multiple plays and on another radio noir show. *This is the only episode of season 1 written entirely by Brandon Leon-Gambetta. *Harry asks if Spinelli wants a smoke. It's unclear whether they actually do smoke, but if so the common contuinity error of Harry smoking/being unable to smoke Cremes and Misdemeanors comes up again. Category:Episodes